Polar Opposites
by KajiMori
Summary: They thought they were polar opposites. One kept the peace and the other was the town troublemaker. They didn't know how much alike they really were, though. They were much more alike than anyone would have ever guessed...
1. Chapter One

This is the first chapter of Polar Opposites, a story I cowrite with my friend FstLtHawkeye. We originally started this a few months ago, before she moved. Yes, it is yaoi, and if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. There's also no Organization or anything in this story. It just focuses on the gangs of Twilight Town… and I just gave myself a story idea, I think….

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Authors: KajiMori and FstLtHawkeye**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KH. Square Enix does, sadly.**

**Rating: Teen (for now… not sure if it'll go up…)**

They thought they were polar opposites. One "kept the peace" and the other was the town troublemaker. They didn't know how much alike they really were, though. They were much more alike than anyone would have ever guessed...

Hayner knew something was up. He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was up. Things were changing all around him, and he was stuck in the middle of it.

Seifer grew bored just standing there. He bounced the end of the Struggle stick against his bare shoulder. "Rai. Fuu. Come on!" he whined, growing impatient. Rai and Fuu left the small house they shared. Seifer smirked and glanced over his shoulder. "Yo!"

Hanyer frowned. He and the others had been planning on spending the day at the sandlot, and he and Roxas wanted to practice for the upcoming Struggle tournament, and Seifer and his gang weren't included in these plans. "Great. Just great," he heard Roxas mutter. Hayner really didn't feel like dealing with Seifer or his goons at the moment. "What do you want, Seifer?" he asked, already irritated and mentally preparing himself for some sort of fight, whether it was physical or verbal.

Seifer gasped. "Why, Hayn! Why would you automatically assume I want anything?" The older male purred as he stepped closer to Hayner. He raised a hand to keep Fuu and Rai from following. Seifer stopped just a few feet from the younger male. He leaned forward. Smirking, Seifer spoke again. "Little Hayner, it's your fault... you came to my sandlot... but I'm willing to share."

Hayner couldn't help the blush that he knew was creeping onto his face. "Uhm..." words failed him. Luckily, Roxas broke the moment. "What are you on?!" he said angrily, pushing them apart. While Seifer and Roxas argued, he was still out of it. What confused him even more was the fact that he actually missed the closeness.

Seifer growled and hit Roxas in the head with the Struggle beater. He glanced to the blushing Hayner and his cheeks flushed a faint pink color. Seifer shook his head, dismissing the disturbing thoughts flooding his mind.

Fuu noticed the blush, giving her friend a rather curious glance. "Seifer?" she held an unusual softness in her voice that only showed when she addressed Seifer.

The older male looked back to her and smiled weakly. "Hey, could I talk to Hayner alone for a little?" he asked his companions. Rai wasn't allowed to speak for Fuu grabbed his arm and led him away.

"I meant for you to leave as well, Roxas."

Roxas motioned to the others. "You know where we'll be," he said as they, too, left the sandlot. Hayner was slightly nervous. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something was off. He stood there, wondering what was on Seifer's mind... 'Wait, I seriously don't want to know,' he thought. Although he knew the thoughts that were running through his head should be wrong and disgusting. He found himself blushing and carrying his thoughts even further. He realized what he was thinking and shook his head to clear his thoughts, but the blush remained on his face. He hoped that Seifer wouldn't see or ask what he was thinking about. Even if he did, he hoped that he would be able to hide what he was thinking.

Seifer smiled and held out a hand to Hayner. It had begun to rain and the few locks of hair that peeked out from under the beanie stuck to his face. His blue eyes sparkled in the light. "Hayner, you're blushing again," he stated softly. "Come here... dance with me in the rain." Seifer knew he had completely changed in personality, but he also knew it was time to finally say three little words proceeded by an explanation. Taking the younger's hand, he pulled him close. "There's no music though..."

Seifer began to sing something softly... and he wasn't half-bad at it either.

"You're giving me... too many things... lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said..." the boy trailed off, wondering what Hayner would say to that. But, Seifer being Seifer, leaned in again and kissed the other softly on his lips. They were warm, despite their owner obviously being cold and soaked in the rain.

He broke and blushed. "Tell anyone... and I'd cry. Deny your coldness... and I'd call you a liar. But... if I told you I liked-no, loved-you, what would you do?"

Seifer only hoped Hayner wouldn't push him away...

**Yeah, it'll seem a little rushed, but that's because we wrote about sixteen pages worth of stuff in less than two months. The first few chappies won't be that heavy in yaoi, either, since when we wrote this, she was a junior, I was a freshman, and the story would spend several long nights in the band hall at school, but it'll pick up soon. Hope you enjoy, and please review!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

Here's chapter two of Polar Opposites!!! Now, just for reference, this IS supposed to sound slightly RPish, since that's how we wrote it. I'm Hayner, Olette, and Roxas, and my friend's Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. So far, those are the only characters we have.

Hayner froze. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that he had to say something, otherwise... he knew in his head that this was wrong, but his heart couldn't bear to deny what he felt deep inside. He was speechless, and he knew that wasn't a good thing. He had never seen Seifer look this vulnerable, and every second of silence that passed broke him a little more. Finally, he found the strength to speak. "Seifer..." he didn't know why, but he leaned up and kissed the older boy softly. Hayner knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. Once they were finally pulled apart, Hayner sang a few lines of the song Seifer had been singing earlier.

"Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?" Hayner shook his head, sending water flying everywhere and leaving his hair sticking up in all directions. He smiled up at Seifer, who was also soaked through from the pouring rain. A clap of thunder blasted down, causing Hayner to jump and look around wildly.

At the first kiss, Seifer blushed and a look of longing flashed through his eyes. He smiled and started to continue the song... then the thunder clapped. His heart cracked at the sight of the scared Hayner. He held him close, hugging him tightly. "As long as I'm here, you don't need to be scared. Thunder doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Seifer!" a female voice, Fuu, shouted from one of the houses. She held an umbrella over her head. Surprising enough, she smiled at the two boys together. "Come on!"

He looked to her and then to Hayner. Carefully he slid a hand down the younger's arm. "Come on, Hayner... Fuu and Rai won't say anything."

Hayner was hesitant at first, but he didn't want to stay outside any longer. Besides, they would both get a cold if they stayed out much longer.

"If you say so," he said. He wondered what the others would think of this before he banished the thought from his mind. It didn't matter what they thought, they weren't here. So they wouldn't know anything anyways.

They walked slowly toward Fuu, not wanting to waste their time together. He jumped as the thunder clapped again, but he was soon comforted by Seifer's warm embrace. Hayner relaxed at the touch and he secretly wished that the moment would never end, for he wanted to stay in Seifer's arms forever.

Seifer kept him close as they walked into Fuu's house. To their surprise, Roxas and Olette sat there, near Rai. It could only be assumed that this had been planned. Seifer caught the shy glance Fuu gave to Roxas, who seemed oblivious to the affection.

"Hmm, since when did you guys get together like you're old friends?" Seifer asked, moving so he stood behind Hayner, arms wrapped around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

"Since Fuu told us that little secret, ya know?" Rai said. The girl flushed, taking a seat next to Roxas. "We wanna play truth or dare, ya know?"

Seifer nodded. "You others can't protest to that." He looked around. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

Oh, how he hoped 'dare' would be chosen...

Yes, they're short, but that'll have to do for now. We're working on getting the rest of the story worked on, so it might be a while before the next chappie's posted. Sorry!!!

**Review!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

And now we have the third installment of Polar Opposites!!! This chapter contains a rare pairing!!!! The next chapter has another one too!!!! Enjoy!!!

Hayner smirked, as he saw Roxas struggling with the question. He knew that Seifer wanted him to choose 'dare', but he knew that Roxas was probably too chicken for any of Seifer's dares, so when he heard him squeak out "dare" he was surprised. He suddenly got an idea for a dare that would make his friend squirm. He looked up and hoped that Seifer would meet his eyes and know what he should dare Roxas to do. He smirked at the idea of what Seifer should do for his friend's dare.

Seifer smiled. "Don't be scared, little Roxas!" He glanced to Fuu and smirked. The girl blushed as Seifer turned to Roxas again. "I dare you... to kiss Fuu!"

Fuu's blush deepened. "S-Seifer! How... c-could you?!" the girl exclaimed. Her use of actual sentences, even with the stammering, shocked Rai. A glare was given to the boy and Fuu looked to Roxas with a shy smile. "You... don't have to... but I wouldn't... object."

Seifer nudged Hayner. When he turned, Seifer kissed him, giving an example of how Roxas should kiss Fuu-chan.

When they broke apart, Hayner grinned at his friend. Both Roxas and Fuu were blushing like mad. Roxas looked over at Fuu before looking back down at his feet. "C'mon, Roxas! Don't be a pansy!" Hayner prodded.

He heard Roxas take a deep breath before he leaned toward where Fuu was sitting. He sighed and walked over to her. He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it, Roxas gently pulling her to her feet. They were both still blushing, which made Hayner laugh to himself. He snuggled close to Seifer, making himself comfortable. Roxas edged closer to Fuu, both of their faces reddening by the second.

"You can do it, Roxas," Hayner said with a smile.

Fuu looked to Roxas with her shy, sweet smile. Slowly, she put her arms around his neck, pulling them closer. "Roxas..." she whispered softly.

"Yea, Fuu! Heh, don't glare at me like that, ya know?" Rai said, looking away from his conversation with Olette.

"Come on Roxas! You know it's not that hard," Seifer purred, arms around Hayner. "You can get me back after this!"

If nothing else worked, such a comment should.

Hayner knew that with Seifer allowing Roxas to get him back, he wouldn't back down now. He was right. Both Roxas and Fuu closed their eyes and the space between their lips lessened and was soon gone as they met in a soft kiss that lasted several seconds. Once they broke apart, both their faces could've passed for tomatoes.

Hayner cheered, along with Seifer, when Roxas finally kissed Fuu. He had a feeling that Seifer would say dare when Roxas asked him, but he waited to find out.

"Ahem," Roxas said once he'd returned to his seat, his face still beet red. "Well, Seifer, truth or dare?" Roxas asked.

Hayner waited for Seifer's response, wondering what would happen if he said 'dare'.

Yes, they're short, but they should be getting longer soon… I think. Don't ask me, I'm not the one who types the chapters. We didn't dictate where chapter breaks should be, so it's like one big story to us. U Well, we're going to work on chapter four now!!!!

**Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter Four

Here's the fourth installment of 'Polar Opposites'!!! I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but like I've said before, we didn't dictate chapter breaks. Now, this is part of a mass update. I'm not going to update this until we get the seventh chapter written, since I'm updating two through six now. w' Enjoy!!! 

The girl wished it could have lasted longer and her glance to Seifer while taking her spot between her two favorite guys, Seifer and Rai, Seifer smirked to her before looking to Roxas.

"Are you really going to give me power again? After I made you and Fuu look like a rather adorable pair of tomatoes? Oh well, that's your fault..." he said, sighing, then smirking. He glanced over to Rai.

"You two better behave over there!" he called, teasing. Rai was whispering some 'dirty little secret' in Olette's ear.

Rai looked over, glaring. "Hey now, y'know? Not my fault I'm not into messing with poor Fuu!"

The silver-haired cutie giggled. "You... forgot 'ya know' that time!"

The Disciplinary Committee all started laughing, then, after a moment, stopped.

Seifer kissed Hayner again, not wanting to neglect his favorite guy. "Oh yeah... Roxas! Dare, D-A-R-E!"

Hayner smiled as he heard this. He wondered what his friend would think of for Seifer's dare. He found he wasn't the only one.

"Hmm..." Roxas said, trying to think of what he could dare Seifer to do. "I dare you to..." he trailed off, leaving everyone in suspense. Suddenly, he got an idea. He didn't know if they'd already done it, but it was worth it anyways.

"Get on with it already!" Hayner called playfully.

Seifer sighed. "Say it already! God!"

Fuu sighed at Seifer's reaction. "Come on, Roxas..."

Roxas smirked at everyone's reaction to his hesitation.

"I dare you... to make out with Hayner."

Little did he know that they weren't just acting all lovey-dovey just to fool everyone. Hayner blushed at this. He looked up at Seifer, wondering what his reaction to this would be.

'I-it's not that I don't want to, but...' Hayner thought as he watched the older boy's face.

Seifer smirked and put a gentle hand on his face. He kissed Hayner suddenly, slowly deepening it. His tongue ran over the other's lightly. A long moment passed before they broke. He looked to Roxas. "Oh, that was so hard..."

He looked to Fuu. "Truth or Dare, girl?"

Fuu knew her friend. "Dare!"

Seifer smirked, much liking the feisty girl's answer. "I dare you to as Roxas out!"

**Haha!!! That's the end of the fourth chapter!! Okay, now I'm updating as much as we have currently written, so it might be awhile between updates. Sorry!!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Yeah, this one's really short. Sorry 'bout that!! The next one is longer, though!!!**

Hayner couldn't help but laugh at the expression on both their faces.

"Tha... that's priceless!" he laughed, slapping his knee. He saw Roxas glare at him, but the deep red blush counteracted the glare, causing Hayner to laugh even more.

Roxas' eyes were wide. "Uhm..." he said hesitantly.

Fuu shied away from Roxas for a moment before receiving an encouraging glance from Rai. She slowly, hesitantly, looked back to Roxas. "W-will you... g-go out w-w-with me?" she asked as nervously as anyone would expect from her.

Seifer smiled. "Come on, Roxxorz, answer her!"

Roxas smiled nervously. He saw the look in Fuu's eyes. "Okay, sure." he said with a smile.

Hayner smiled. "Yeah! I knew you could do it, Rox!" he cheered loudly. He shifted and felt Seifer's arms go around his waist. They waited for Fuu to choose her victim.

**Okay, here's the explanation behind the Roxxorz thing. FstLtHawkeye has a problem calling him Roxas, don't ask me why. I don't know. She calls him Roxxorz for some reason. Ask her. w' Next chapter's longer than this, I swear!!!**


	6. Chapter Six

Fuu shifted nervously in place, wondering how exactly things were to change now that she had her first real boyfriend. Her nervous look turned to deviousness as she turned on her friend. "Rai, t-truth or dare?"

Rai looked shocked, blushing faintly. He was quite into talking with Olette, now that his friend was happy again. "Truth, y'know? I'm not one for dares..."

Seifer laughed. "You had me fooled there, Rai!"

Fuu smiled sweetly, hiding her intentions. "Is it true... you like Olette?"

Rai blushed a deep crimson and glanced to the other girl nervously, before looking back to Fuu. "Y-yeah, I do."

Olette couldn't stop the blush from crossing her face. 'Did... did I hear him right?' she thought, her mind racing. She watched as Rai turned to face her, his face still crimson, and she figured hers looked similar.

Roxas looked from Olette to Rai and back again several times, trying to take in this little bit of information. 'So _that's_ why she always turned down every guy that asked her out!!' he concluded with an understanding nod.

Hayner smiled. He knew that Olette actually liked Rai, and even if he hadn't overheard her when she was talking in her sleep one time when she was asleep in the usual spot, he would easily be able to tell now, simply because of the shade of her face. It rivaled the crimson tinge to Rai's, and he smiled at the interaction between the two.

Rai then came to realize it was his turn to ask. He smiled sweetly to Olette. "Hey... truth or dare?"

Seifer pulled Hayner close and whispered sweet nothings in his ear for a moment, with promises of fun-times later on. Yeah, he was joking... for the most part.

Fuu, while watching the interactions of the others, began to feel out of place and gave a pleading look to Roxas, hoping he'd come and join her.

Olette thought about it for a minute, weighing her options. 'If I choose truth, I might have to admit something I don't want to admit... but if I choose dare... I might have to do something I don't want to do...' She couldn't decide which one she should pick, so she just randomly said the first one that popped into her head.

"Dare!!"

Hayner smiled at the thought of what Seifer had promised. Well, that and being so close to Seifer and being able to feel his warm breath on his ear. He couldn't keep the grin from leeching onto his face as he snuggled closer to the warm body that held him.

"I'll hold you to that," he whispered to the older blonde, smiling up at him with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Roxas noticed the look on Fuu's face and stood from where he sat. He walked over to her and couldn't help but smile at the faraway look she had on her face. 

"Mind if I join you?" he asked her softly.

Rai smiled. "I dare you to answer this honestly: will you go out with me?"

Leave it to Rai to find some sorta-cute way to ask a girl out. Not like he ever had to do that before; he only liked one or two before Olette, and none of them held his attention for this long.

Seifer nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. "Oh, you have no idea what I intend to do, my Hayner..." he purred, his voice velvety smooth and warm breath tickling the other's bare skin.

Fuu smiled up to him and nodded. "Was... hoping you would..." The once-loud, unafraid young lady was reduced to a shy schoolgirl within the matter of 10 minutes.

Olette blushed. She was nervous, but she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Y-yeah," she said, her face turning a deeper shade of crimson, one that she thought she would never see before. When she saw the smile that Rai gave her, though, she felt a strange fluttering in her chest. 'I... he looks really good when he smiles...' she though, only succeeding in achieving a new color that would make a tomato jealous.

Hayner smiled and closed his eyes while he let Seifer's warm breath dance across his skin. It sent tingling sensations up and down his spine.

"Well, I sure hope to find out," he whispered, his eyes still closed and a lazy smile on his face.

Roxas smiled as he sat down next to Fuu, noticing how shy she had gotten since they had shared their first kiss together. He had to admit, it was a definite change from her usual, monotone self, but he liked it. He felt himself scoot closer to her, and he hoped that he wasn't being too forward. After all, they had just started 'going out', and they hadn't really done anything but kiss.

Rai smiled again. "...You're even more beautiful when you blush..." How strong the temptation was to add his catchphrase, but really, was it always needed?

Seifer glanced around and smiled inwardly. "You know, we could totally ditch these lamers, take over Rai's room... and you could find out now." No, despite his talk, Seifer wasn't planning much. That was his style. Talk enough to get the other blushing and then... do nothing. How wonderful!

Fuu glanced to him, her blush naturally deeper on her pale complexion. Slowly, she slid her hand into his, her silent way of saying she didn't mind. That sweet smile was rarely seen and she curled up a bit closer to him herself, almost instantly aware of the increasing intensity of the storm outside. 

Olette felt her blush deepen. "Thanks..." she said shyly, glancing up at Rai before she looked down at her feet. She'd never felt this strongly for someone before, so it was a strange feeling, this sense of elation. She felt like she was as happy as she'd ever been before.

Hayner felt the blush creeping up on his face, but he considered Seifer's offer. He didn't want to get _too_ into it, seeing as they'd only been together for a few hours now, but just the prospect of being alone with the object of his affections sent a delighted tingle up his spine.

"I'm seriously considering taking you up on that offer," he said softly, smiling up at the older blonde. "It's a very tempting proposition."

Roxas felt Fuu curling closer to him, and he in turn snuggled closer to her, gently running his thumb over the side of her hand. He too was aware of the storm raging outside, but as long as they were all safe and dry inside, he didn't care.

Well, until the lights shut off, that is.

Toldja it'd be longer this time around!!! This is where we actually started the emails. Everything before this was written in our spiral, so they might get longer now. w This might be it for awhile, since I don't know when FstLtHawkeye's gonna post the next chapter on DeviantArt. Yeah, that's our deal. She gets dA and I get FF and MM. w

**Stay tuned for the next installment of 'Polar Opposites'!!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Wow… I honestly didn't know that we had already written chapters seven and eight until a few minutes ago… I had commented on them already when FstLtHawkeye posted them on her DeviantArt account, but I guess I lost the original chapters when my laptop cra

**Wow… I honestly didn't know that we had already written chapters seven and eight until a few minutes ago… I had commented on them already when FstLtHawkeye posted them on her DeviantArt account, but I guess I lost the original chapters when my laptop crashed… This is replacing the author's note at the end, and the next chapter's coming in a matter of minutes. I mean it. After that, we're trying to decide where to start and what to do and all. But no worries! This story is back from the oblivion of my dead hard drive! :3**

As if on instinct, Rai instantly reached out for Olette and took her hand. This was mainly to secure himself and to keep him from freaking out. Not because of the power outage, but because he hated it when he couldn't see. And he didn't want her to worry. Things changed in his mind all of a sudden. 'Keep Olette safe.'

Seifer was in the process of whispering something else to Hayner when the lights flipped off. Instantly he let go of Hayner to take a few steps back to find the flashlight always kept around there. Sure, this wasn't his home, but that didn't mean he didn't know where everything was.

Fuu's reaction, however, was less than calm. A loud squeak was heard one second, and the next? Roxas found a quivering girl curled up in his lap, trying her best to hide herself forever in his chest. Her whole body quivered and she whimpered. The dark was NOT her friend.

Olette felt Rai grab her hand, and she knew he was on the verge of freaking out. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and scooted closer to him.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm fine," she said, smiling up at what she assumed was him with a soft smile. She knew that he probably couldn't see her, but she hoped that he understood all the same. She gently put her head on his shoulder and smiled serenely, though it was masked by the darkness.

Hayner felt Seifer let go of him, and even though he knew that he would be back soon with a flashlight in hand, he couldn't help the little tremor of fear that crept up his spine. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as the rain pelted the house, and Hayner let out a small cry before he wrapped his arms around his body. He knew there was nothing to be scared of, but he couldn't help it. Somehow, being with Seifer calmed him, and he desperately wanted that calm back.

Roxas felt Fuu's body quivering as she clung to him as if her very life depended on it. He could hear her whimpering in fear, and it broke his heart to see - well, as much as he possibly could - her like this. He gently wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him in a comforting hug.

"Shh... It's going to be okay... I won't let anything hurt you, I promise... You're safe when you're with me," Roxas whispered to the girl, hoping to calm her at least a little. He felt her quivering lessen, but it didn't cease. He blushed, though no one would know, as he placed a feather soft kiss on top of her head. He felt her arms slide around his back and he drew her closer to him, trying to protect her from everything that she could possibly be afraid of and anything that could hurt her.

Rai shook his head, but smiled into the darkness none the same. "I'm just... worrying about you, y'know?" His arm slipped gently around her waist, holding her close, praying that it brought some comfort to them both as Seifer searched for flashlights.

Seifer came back a moment later, carrying 3 flashlights. He turned one on and looked around, smiling at the closeness of Roxas and Fuu, and the truly sweet guy Rai was being for once in his life. He handed the first lit light to Hayner, turning the other two on. One went to Rai, who took it with his free hand, and the other he set beside Roxas. He hoped he wouldn't be fool enough to let go of Fuu, who Seifer knew was terrified of the dark and thunderstorms... but that was her story to tell.

He went back to Hayner, smiling. "See, now we have light..."

Fuu's quivering did lessen, as did it cease at his kiss. She pulled back a little to look up to him, realizing the flashlights were on and everyone could see the pair. Her cheeks flushed and she buried her face again.

Seifer laughed lightly at this. "Fuu, do you honestly think we care if you're curling up to Roxas? We, meaning Rai and I, know you don't like the dark... it's okay."

Fuu glared at Seifer, shifting in Roxas' arms so her back was leaning in against his chest. "JERK!"

Olette smiled at both his words and his actions. Once she noticed that they had a little bit of light, she could finally see Rai. She looked up to him and smiled, and she surprised him by quickly reaching up to give him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Well, that's sweet. Thanks," she said as she settled back into her comfortable spot that was practically in Rai's lap.

Hayner smiled. "Well, the dark was nice, but I'm happy that you're back now," he said softly as Seifer sat down beside him. Hayner scooted closer to him and leaned against Seifer, getting comfortable. "I missed my pillow," he said with a smile up at the elder blonde.

Roxas laughed softly at Fuu's outburst. He was happy that she was somewhat back to normal, and he was happy that even though they had some light that she was still in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, placing his chin on her shoulder and leaning his head against her neck.

Hayner smiled at his friends, glad that he wasn't the only one that was happy. He saw Olette with her head on Rai's shoulder, and Roxas holding Fuu. He was glad that they were all happy, and he couldn't keep the content smile from leaking onto his face.

"Not sweet, just honest." Rai said smiling. A faint blush crawled across his cheeks at the kiss. He shifted himself in the sitting position he now took, pulling Olette into his lap properly. He smiled up to Seifer, giving a quick glance to Fuu as well.

Seifer smiled and sat, pulling Hayner down with him. "You guys wanna continue playing our little game or... just pretend like we all get along?"

Fuu blinked, curling up closer with Roxas. She was very shy and in any other situation she would have been out of the guy's lap. Why was she was so comfortable with him?

Rai kissed Olette's cheek, looking around again. "Maybe... a game of a different variety?"

Fuu smiled softly. "W-what... do you have in mind... Rai?"

Rai shrugged. "Haven't gotten that far yet."

Olette couldn't help but squeak slightly as Rai pulled her into his lap. She wiggled around for a few seconds before she leaned back against his chest, taking up a stature that was similar to Fuu's current one. She laughed when she heard Rai's suggestion, already knowing that he didn't have anything in particular in mind, so it came as no surprise to her when he said just that.

"Hmm..." Hayner hummed. He didn't know what they could play either. He thought and thought, but he couldn't come up with anything. "I'm blank. You guys decide," he said, giving up on the idea of thinking of anything.

Roxas had one idea, however. "How about Seven Minutes in Heaven?" he asked, and Hayner shook his head.

"Too easy. We're all paired off," Hayner replied, and Roxas nodded. He knew that, but he had to admit, it seemed like an entertaining idea... as long as one didn't take the game too far.

"Yeah, you're right. It's more fun when everyone's single, but you know who they like," Olette agreed. She'd played before, at one of her cousin's birthday parties, but at the time she didn't find the game interesting.

Rai seemed to copy Roxas' hold on Fuu almost exactly with his own girl. He nodded. "Now, if there were more than 2 girls, and all of us were..." Rai gave a glance to Seifer and Hayner. "Uhm, straight, y'know... and single... that might be fun."

Fuu giggled, causing Seifer to give her a look of sheer surprise. "Rai... you're silly!"

Seifer looked around. "...D'you guys believe this? Little Fuu's growing up! She's talking, walking, prolly gonna kill me..."

Fuu didn't kill him, but she did gently break from Roxas' grip and lunge for him, very playfully. Seifer and Rai were like her brothers. Seifer left Hayner and caught the petite girl, holding her arms still. He smirked, picked her up as if she were nothing, and plopped her back in her boyfriend's lap.

Roxas laughed at Fuu's actions, but despite his girlfriend being rather light, he was short of breath after Seifer dropped her in his lap. Once he'd gained his breath back, he wrapped his arms around her waist once more.

"Mine..." he said protectively, earning laughs from everyone in the room.

"Overprotective much?" Hayner said with a laugh, getting a playful glare in return from his friend.

"You'd better watch out, Fuu. He can get territorial sometimes," Olette told the other girl with a smile.

"Watch out. The male of the species can be dangerous if provoked," Hayner added in a clearly fake Australian accent that caused everyone to laugh again.

"Oh, thanks guys. I love you too," Roxas said, playful sarcasm dripping from every word.

Seifer and Rai exchanged glances and cracked up laughing. Fuu glared at them, sulking in Roxas' arms. Seifer caught his breath and looked around. "I know what game we should play... we should tell stories. And I know just the one to start with!"

Rai looked to him again. "The one with... the cat? And a certain girl we know?"

Seifer nodded. "What else?"

Fuu, by this point, was trying to hide.


	8. Chapter Eight

Roxas, Hayner, and Olette were all confused and clueless.

"What are you talking about?" Hayner asked Seifer, who just gave him a wicked smile. Olette asked the same question of Rai, and he just shrugged.

"You'll see..."

Roxas looked from the smirking Rai to the smiling Seifer before he looked down at Fuu. She had buried her head in his chest like before, but now he could see the crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"What are they talking about?" he asked her, receiving only a shake of the head in reply. The three clueless teens waited for someone to start the story. After all, it seemed at least slightly humorous.

Fuu's whimpers could be heard as she looked up to Roxas. "...Simply? I found a cat and... it stalked me for weeks."

"Ah, Fuu!" Seifer said, still laughing. "You under-tell it..."

"Yeah, y'know?" Rai said, smiling.

"Okay... so, the three of us were messing around in the sandlot about... what, three or four months ago?" Seifer began, continuing after Rai's confirming nod. "And this odd black cat came up to us, took an instant liking to our dear Fuu. And it was rubbing up on her legs and everything."

Fuu was blushing deeply at this point, but Seifer continued anyways...

"And when we left, the cat followed her home! And Rai here is slightly allergic to cats... and due to a more serious story Fuu can tell any of you when she wants to... the two of them share this house. That cat... followed her everywhere for _weeks_... Whatever happened to it?"

Fuu shifted herself again to look at Seifer, shrugging. "W-who knows... I don't care!"

"I didn't know you were allergic to cats..." Olette trailed off, looking up at her boyfriend before turning back to the conversation.

"Well, you strike me as a cat kind of person," Hayner said, and Olette nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Are you serious? The cat followed you around?" Roxas asked his girlfriend who was still trying to hide in his chest, not that he minded, of course. He thought about it for a minute before absently adding, "I've always wanted a cat..."

"It's not that I'm allergic to them... it's just the flakey stuff in their fur bothers me when around them too much." Rai said, trying to explain. "Naw, I like cats..."

Seifer nodded. "Yeah, I remember you were sorta sad when the cat left, but hey... look what happened not but a week later, Rai."

Fuu, it seems, was refusing to talk to either of them at that moment, but looked up to Roxas at the mention of him wanting a cat. She had a cute little smile and nuzzled him, as a cat would.

Seifer, being the observant creature that he was, chuckled. "I think you already _have_ a cat, Roxas!"

Olette nodded in understanding as Roxas considered what Seifer had said. "Yeah, I think I do, but as Hayner and Olette would know, I love cats," Roxas answered him, smiling down at his girlfriend, kissing her gently on top of her head.

Hayner smiled and laughed, curling himself closer to Seifer as a question came into mind. "Hey Seifer, have you ever had any pets?"

Fuu would once again go and surprise them all. When Roxas leaned down to kiss her forehead, she leaned up, catching him in a sweet kiss.

Seifer smiled at that, very glad that his dearest friend was finally starting to break away from her shell. He looked to Hayner at the question, nodding. "Yeah, I used to have a dog... not sure what happened to 'im, though..."

Rai shifted his weight to see if it could get him in a more comfortable position. He thought for a long moment of something they could do. Suddenly, his stomach growled.

And, as if a sign from above, the lights came on. Perfect chance to find food!

**And that's the end of what we have written so far. I'll try to get some ideas, since it seems that **_**someone**_** decided to put me in charge of starting the next part. Nah, it's all good. I'm just glad that we got this up and running again. And has anyone else noticed that on some new stuff, it copies part of the first few lines twice? Weird… But we'll be back with more Polar Opposites soon!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Finally, the long-awaited Chapter Nine has arrived! Now, we've got good news and bad news. The bad news is... this is the last chapter of Polar Opposites. -dodges random projectiles thrown by angry readers- WAIT! THERE'S STILL GOOD NEWS! -projectiles stop flying- Thank you! -sigh- Now, the good news is... there's gonna be a sequel!!! Yup, you heard right! FstLtHawkeye and I are continuing the saga. Keep an eye out for the next installment - Photo Negatives. It'll still be posted under my name, so no worries there. We want to thank everyone that's read Polar Opposites, whether you actually reviewed or not. But reviewers have a special place in our hearts.**

**We're not quite sure when Photo Negatives will be posted, but either put me on your alerts, or I'll post something here, or something. I'll figure it out. Anyway. We've got a bit done already, but the posting date all depends on how crazy her college schedule is and my high school schedule isn't liking me right now. Holidays are coming up, though, and since football's over and done with, I now have some time! So look for Photo Negatives up at some point!**

**Here's the final chapter of Polar Opposites...**

* * *

"Yay lights!!" Hayner cried happily, causing the others to laugh. He didn't notice Roxas and Fuu until a sharp elbow in the ribs from Seifer gained his attention. He saw them and smiled.

Roxas and Fuu were caught in an innocent kiss, a slight blush crossing Roxas' face at the action. When they broke apart, he smiled down at his girlfriend and looked to everyone else. "What?" he asked, unaware that the two of them were the center of attention for a few seconds.

"Nothing," Olette said, as if she hadn't been watching. She had, and she agreed with Rai. It was time to find food. Luckily, Hayner voiced what she knew had to be running through Rai's head.

"Hey, you guys got any food?"

Seifer smirked. "Cute, Fuu..."

Fuu looked up at the mention of food, giving a slightly apologetic look to Roxas before standing. She should know better than anyone where the food was; it was her place!

"What… do you guys want?"

"Anything's fine with me," Olette told the other girl.

"Hmm... Whaddaya got?" Hayner asked, not knowing what he wanted.

Roxas was the only one to actually stand. He walked over to Fuu and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I don't care. Anything's good," he breathed, his breath dancing across her neck.

Fuu smiled to Roxas as Seifer chuckled.

"Roxas, you sorta have to let her go sooner or later!"

Fuu blushed at this, giving her friend that glare she was known for. Rai laughed.

"Fuu, it's almost dinner... do we still have hotdogs or something?"

A lightbulb went off. "Would you guys... like to have hotdogs for dinner?"

Hayner and Olette nodded. "Sounds good to me," Hayner said with a smile, and Olette nodded.

"Thanks for letting us stay for dinner," she added politely.

Roxas smiled. "I don't have to let go if I don't want to," he said, sticking his tongue out at Seifer. To prove his point, he tightened his grip on Fuu ever so slightly, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to pull her closer to him.

Fuu turned in his arms and looked up to him, kissing him. "You'll have to let me go if you want dinner…"

Rai and Seifer exchanged glances and began to whimper. They knew how important food was and how serious Fuu was with her threat of no food... she had come through on that one more than once with those two.

Hayner and Olette couldn't help but laugh at their boyfriends' whimpering. They had a feeling that Fuu would be the kind of person who would let them go without food if she wanted to.

"C'mon, Rox, let her go. I'm hungry too, you know!!" Hayner yelled playfully, and Roxas pouted.

"Fine, but I'm helping," he said, reluctantly releasing his girlfriend, but not before catching her in another kiss.

Rai smiled sweetly to Olette. "Hope you understand her threat's serious..."

Fuu kissed him back. "Roxas... I can cook hotdogs on my own, but if you really want to keep me company..." Fuu took his hand and drug him with her to the kitchen.

Seifer snickered. "Have any of you realized how different she is all of a sudden?"

"I kinda figured that, what with all Seifer's whining," Olette said, laughter in her voice and a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she is acting different, now that you mention it..." Hayner nodded, considering why, besides the obvious reason, Fuu would act different. "It's either bodysnatchers, pod people, or she's really happy with him. Personally, I hope it's that they're happy," he said to the other three who were still in the room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"I know you can cook them on your own," he said, hugging her from behind as she opened the refrigerator, "but I still want to be with you." He kissed her on the cheek while subconsciously noticing how much has changed in the past few hours.

Rai and Seifer settle down comfortably to wait for their lovely friend to either get extremely distracted by Roxas or actually manage to cook.

Fuu nuzzled him. "I should warn you, I don't much... care for constant clinging."

Roxas nodded, taking in what his girlfriend said. "If you insist..." he said with a smile as he released her.

Olette and Hayner were both curled up to their respective boyfriends, both of them extremely comfortable, yet hungry.

"Hey... You guys noticed how much has happened in the past few hours?" Olette asked softly, and Hayner laughed.

"Yeah. Who woulda thought we'd all be here... and we'd be this happy..." Hayner answered her, smiling up at Seifer.

Fuu smiled sweetly to him before busying herself with finding everything. She knew how her guys liked theirs, so this might take an extra moment. It was always a good thing to keep them happy.

Rai nodded. "Who knew? Maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all..."

Seifer chuckled. "A lot has happened, hasn't it? Really, did any of you expect this to happen? No one could imagine seeing our little... groups getting along. Wonder how other people will react to this." He cuddled close with Hayner.

Rai blinked, a bit shocked at Seifer's words. "Do you really care?"

Seifer smirked faintly, glancing to Rai. "No. But that's irrelevent. Doesn't it... just feel like everything's falling into place again?"

"Yeah it does," Olette agreed. She smiled up at Rai. "It feels like everything's the way it should be."

Hayner nodded before he turned to Seifer, a smile playing on his face. "If you started caring what everyone else thought, the world would be coming to an end," he said with a playful grin and a laugh.

Roxas watched as Fuu went about her business, and he couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on without them. 'Yeah, a lot has changed... but I'm happy with the way things are...' he thought with a small smile.

"Maybe I'm deeper than you guys give me credit for..." Seifer muttered, feeling a bit rejected. "Gee, aren't you guys mean?"

Rai's mouth opened to say something, but Fuu popped back in. "You guys gonna come eat or not?"

Hayner and Olette laughed as their boyfriends both jumped up and raced to the kitchen. Hayner could practically see Seifer's mouth watering at the mention of food. The two people who remained in the living room stood and made their way to the kitchen as well.

"What took you guys so long??" They looked to see that Roxas had his face stuffed with food as well.

"We're civilized," Olette answered teasingly as she took her spot next to Rai.

Fuu took a head-count and blinked, realizing something. "Oh... I don't think I cooked enough for everyone to have a second one..." she said slowly, feeling bad for this. "I'm sorry..."

Seifer was already piling on toppings on his first one. "It's cool, Fuu. Geeze, keep acting like this and we might start calling you 'mom'..."

Rai was too busy doing what Roxas had already done. Hey! He was hungry!

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's food, so I'm happy," Hayner answered as he began preparing his meal. He stole a glance at his boyfriend and had to refrain from laughing. "Seifer, calm down. It's not going to run away from you," he said, barely containing his laughter.

Olette smiled as she looked at Rai, who was quickly wolfing down his food as if there was no tomorrow. She was more paced as she ate, laughing a little at the puppy dog look Rai was giving her as he eyed her food hungrily. She shook her head, laughing as his face drooped ever so slightly.

Roxas was almost finished with his food by the time everyone was seated and fixing their own. Once he finished, he smiled at Fuu.

"That was great. Probably the best I've ever had," he told her with a smile.

Eventually, night fell darker and each went to their respective homes, for the girls didn't feel comfortable with staying in the same house as the guys tonight. The next morning, school would be starting, and the newly-appointed juniors were more than ready to show off everything that had happened during their eventful summer.

* * *

**And there you have it ladies and gents! The final chapter of Polar Opposites! Like I said before, check back periodically to see if Photo Negatives is up.**

**Love all of ya!**

**KajiMori and FstLtHawkeye**


End file.
